


Before Ord Mantell

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Ord Mantell, SWTOR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aric Jorgan's life before Havoc Squad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Decided to write up a story based on Aric Jorgan's life before he meets the Trooper on Old Mantell. Mostly canon compliant…as in I tried to do as much research as I can on planets and when things were discovered and just overall Star Wars lore, but there is just so much information that I can take in. In other words, I might miss a few facts here or there.

A nine year old Cathar boy, Aric Jorgan, was perched on a tiny rock formation out in the dried grasslands near his small village. His bright, yellow-green eyes were a great contrast to his muted red and cream colored fur, the light browns of his clothes, and the dirty yellows of the grass that surrounds the area. Swung over Aric's shoulder was a battered, old blaster rifle; the rifle was nearly as tall as him. When his father taught him how to use a blaster, Aric could barely walk with it. But he learned to cope with the bulky weapon over the past weeks. And today, Aric decided to practice on more…livelier prey.

The planet was filled primarily with nocturnal insectoid creatures, or dangerous predatory mammals, most of which did not live anywhere near villages, city-trees, or republic space hubs. But there were a few small birds and game that roamed out near the boy's own city for target practice.

Aric bent down to pick up a purple fruit from a small food container that was at foot of the rock. He took a large bite and thought what kind of trouble he will get when he returned home. _Technically_ he wasn't allowed to be out here by himself, nor was he allowed to use the rifle without his father nearby.

But the nine year old didn't have the patience of waiting for his father to come back home from off world trading and teach him how to properly use it against moving targets. And Aric couldn't ask his mother; according to his aunt Kindra, his mother was still recovering from a difficult child birth. And he didn't like his aunt, so wasn't going to ask her.

Aric will just face whatever trouble that he landed himself into later.

Aric let out small sigh, while he didn't have the patience to wait for his father to come back home, he didn't have the patience to wait for some small animal to roam by either.

He was becoming bored.

He drew his right knee closer to his chest and let out sigh. He looked down at the half eaten fruit in his hand.

He tossed the fruit up in the air, sung the rifle, to aim and fired.


	2. Impatience and Panic Attacks

Aric fidgeted in his seat at the space station. His mother, Ilmur, sat next to him on his right, holding his sleeping baby sister in her lap. Aric offered to hold Estrid, knowing that his mother was exhausted, but the nine year old was told he was too young to do that. Aric suspected it wasn’t his age, but the fact he still snuck out of the house with a blaster to practice shooting after being told not to. Aric has a feeling that his mother doesn’t have a lot of trust for Aric at the moment

The three of them, along with his aunt, Kindra, were waiting for Aric’s father return.

His father worked as a trader with three humans, a rodain and a twi-lek. Aric has only met them a few times as far as he can remember. His mother was never happy about his father’s work partners coming over to the house. Actually, his mother never seemed too happy about his father work. Period. When he was home, they argue over it, when was out selling goods on other planets, she would complain to Aunt Kindra.

Aric squirmed in his seat. He hated sitting still. He decided to slide out of his chair…

“Don’t even think about it.” At his mother hushed voice, he slid back into spot. Aric folded his arms and glared up his mother. Her response was to only sigh and roll her eyes.

“Your father should be landing soon.”

Aric averted his glare to his feet and began to pout.

Kindra was going through a holobook, ignoring nearly everything around her. Aric was grateful, she was would have made a scene if she noticed him getting up.

Kindra was a tall and bit heavy. Her fur and hair were dark brown with several tan strips across her face, and large green eyes; coming from the same littler, Aric’s father and uncle share the same features, with small differences. Estrid is shaping out to resemble their father’s family more than their mother’s.

Aric took after his mother; she had pale red fur, and narrow yellow eyes. She was thin and short. Ilmur’s nose was flatter and wider than his father’s side of the nose. And to compound the fact Aric was her son, he inherited her inability to grow any hair somehow. Aric was told that other humanoids that can grow hair don’t have this problem like some Cathars. It irritated the child to no end.

He began swinging his legs back and forth glaring harder as his feet could not reach the floor.

“Stop pouting. It doesn’t look good on you.”

Aric’s only response was sticking his tongue out at his mother.

It earned him a sharp back hand and even sharper glare.

Ilmur dropped her voice and hissed out a simple command, “Behave.”

Aric rubbed the back of his head, “But, Mama, I want to look around.”

“I am too exhausted and your aunt is busy too go running around with you to look at a place you already been at before.”

The conversation was over; Aric would normally argue back, but he didn’t want to get into trouble the day his father was coming back home. Instead, he slumped down further into his seat.

A little sob broke out from his sister. His mother gave a sniff, wrinkled her nose and let out a sigh.

“I will be right back. Kindra, could you watch him?”

Kindra looked up, grunted and looked back down.  His mother gave a short smile and nodded in return. She grabbed a heavy brown bad from underneath her seat and set off to find a restrooms in the crowed space port.

Aric took to looking around in his seat. There were various humans, different aliens coming and going off the port. Stim stands near the entrances of docking bays. Arms dealers Aric has seen his father speaking to before. Looking around the station, Aric’s thoughts went back to his mother and her disproval of his father’s job. His mother never liked when his father would take Aric over to the dealers. When Aric was younger, he didn’t _understand_ why his mother was bothered by his dad’s work. Everyone he worked with was nice. Aric remembered the one and only time he asked what a trader is. His parents fought over his father’s work before and fought after that, but something about that night…Aric learned not to ask questions.

Aric learned that his father’s work was _dangerous_ after that night.

And this is why Aric was excited to see his father. A week ago they just got a hologram that his father would be coming back home today.  

His eyes continued to roam of the bustling crowd. Aric found it strange that there was a variety of different spices on his planet, and not many Cathar. His mother once told him that most of their kind live on Different planets and only a hundred or so lived on Cathar, but she never gave any explanation as to why that is.

Watching the people before him couldn’t keep his mind off of his boredom; Aric let out a small sigh, which quickly turned into a yawn. 

His aunt looked down at him and then quickly went back to her holobook, but didn’t’ say a word. He knew if is mother was here, she snap at him to make sure he didn’t take a nap. Kindra wouldn’t bother, unless he was completely under her control, she wasn’t strict. She didn’t assume the worse out of him. He knew shouldn’t take a nap right now, he was going to, but Aric knew better. And Kindra will most likely prevent his mother from telling him to get up when she came back. Aric liked that about his aunt. Even if she was _slightly_ threatening when angered.

Before he closed his eyes, Aric scanned the station once more.

And his eyes landed on a profile of familiar, tall Cathar near one of the stim venders in the back of the space station.

Aric sat up, his eyes grew wide, his perked, and smile spread across his face.

“ **PAPA**!”

All the boredom and exhaustion the little boy had flew out to space as the tiny boy flew off the metallic sit and took off into the crowd.

He could hear his aunt’s voice, but he couldn’t care less. It has been so long since he seen his father.

Aric tried to sidestep the adults, but there was the occasional foot that was stepped on; it was unavoidable with the nine-year-old.

As Aric got closer to the location of his father, he began to slow down.

His smile dropped. His ears began to twitch in disappointment.

The Cathar he mistaken his father was clean shaven, well mannered, Jedi. A man Aric only met five times in his young life

His uncle Caxton.

Next to him was a short female Zabrak. She spotted Aric first, “ _Master_?” She grabbed Caxton’s sleeve to gain his attention and pointed at the small child that stood in front of them.

Caxton turned sharply. His already large eyes widen as he spotted Aric. He dropped to Aric’s level and gave him a tight hug; pulling back he gave Aric a smile. A smile that didn’t reached his eyes

Aric’s disappoint disappeared as quickly as it came leaving only panic and worry.

His heart began to beat fast.

His uncle would not be here. Would not have that expression on his face. Not unless there was something terribly wrong.

It had to be his father. Something had to happen to his father due to his job as a _trader_.

 Aric’s breathing became erratic, along with his heartbeat.

He didn’t hear his name being called or to calm down. He didn’t his aunt coming behind him. He didn’t feel him being picked up by her either.

He did feel and hear his heartbeat loudly away as slowly closed his eyes. 

 

 

 


End file.
